


Not For The Faint-Hearted

by kiismehardy, punkhalfwerewolf



Category: Raven Cycle - Maggie Stiefvater
Genre: Fluff, M/M, pynch - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-31
Updated: 2014-08-31
Packaged: 2018-02-15 12:44:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,123
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2229441
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kiismehardy/pseuds/kiismehardy, https://archiveofourown.org/users/punkhalfwerewolf/pseuds/punkhalfwerewolf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ronan tries to break into Adam's apartment while drunk.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Not For The Faint-Hearted

Adam stared. Crumpled at his peeling doorstep was a body, tattooed and smelling fairly of whisky. It was close to 2 a.m. and Adam was just returning from his shift at the local fast food restaurant. The air was crisp with the warning of a coming blizzard. He sighed, and his breath hung in front of him like a ghost.  
Dropping his backpack, Adam knelt to examine the body. It was a boy, about his age and not dressed nearly warmly enough. He was breathing, so that was a good sign. Slowly Adam stood up to unlock the door and began struggling to drag the body in. Imagine if someone walked in right now, Adam thought, they’d probably think I had just committed a murder. In this neighborhood, it wasn't a stretch. In this part of New York nearly anything could happen, but the rent was cheap so Adam simply endured it.   
By the time he'd gotten the boy inside, it was nearer to 2:15. Snow had just begun to drift down outside. Adam looked around, he had accomplished the feat of getting the boy inside, but now where to put him for the night? Any normal person would lay the stranger on a couch, but Adam didn’t have that luxury. There was space on his bed, though. Sure it would be a tad bit sketchy to place the stranger who he knew nearly nothing about side by side on his bed, but what other choice did he have?  
Adam heaved the boy onto his ratty double bed. He didn't even stir. The cold seeped in from the windows and under the door, nipping and biting at Adam's gloved fingers. He quickly grabbed some extra blankets, ready to brace the frosty night and collapsed in bed next to the beautiful stranger. Instantly he was asleep.  
He never dreamed. Not since he left home, at least. But tonight, he saw twisted tattoos and starry skies and the promise that maybe tomorrow, or the next day, or the day after that, things would be better. Tonight he dreamed of beautiful boys and something magical that he had never before imagined his life could be. 

***

The next morning Adam awoke, just as he did every morning: alone and cold. This wasn’t anything unusual for Adam it had become a sort of a pattern during the December days. He didn’t know what it was about this season that made him feel so desolate, the false cheeriness everywhere he went, or the constant reminder that he didn’t have the happy family that everyone else seemed to have.   
The bed creaked and Adam could faintly hear noises coming from the kitchen. All in a rush, the events of the previous night came flooding back to him. Slowly he turned his head, dreading what he might see.  
Standing in the tiny kitchenette was the boy. He was more handsome than Adam had thought. Enamored by the looks, Adam suddenly remembered the fact that he still knew nothing about this boy. For all he knew he could be a serial killer who purposely feigned having fainted just to get into his apartment.   
The boy turned. His eyes were a clear blue, wide as a deer's, and his hands clutched one of the two mugs Adam owned. "I made tea," he said at last, "hope you don't mind."  
Adam became urgently aware of the fact that the boy wasn't wearing a shirt. "Not at all,” he stammered trying to tear his eyes away from the toned body in front of him. "Um. Good morning, I guess." He tugged the blankets up over his waist. Some things you don't want to share with a surprise bedmate first thing in the morning.  
“Wow look at me, sharing a bed with you, and now barging into your kitchen and making tea as if I own the place and I don’t even know your name,” the boy said as he finished pouring the tea into the mugs.  
“It’s Adam,” Adam replied amusingly as he made his way out of bed.  
“Ronan,” the boy said as he held the mug of tea out towards Adam.   
Nothing was said for the next few moments. Their eyes were glued to each other’s as words were unspoken. The moment was frozen, it was like their own little epiphany. A connection was made in those moments and both of them could it feel it. In their veins, in the beating of their hearts, neither of them could deny there was a spark in that moment. Energy was buzzing in both of their ears with a pretense of something more. Adam’s eyes flickered down to Ronan’s lips.   
He reached for the mug and their fingers just barely touched. It was electric. It was lightning in a bottle for the shortest moment and a shiver ran down Adam’s back. Tea spilled over the side of the mug as he set it on the counter and pulled Ronan to him. Ronan leaned his head closer to Adam and before he knew it they were kissing. Adam instantly wrapped his hands around Ronan’s waist. It wasn’t like kissing a girl, where hands get tangled in hair and there’s the worry of smeared lipstick getting everywhere. This was less thinking and more doing. And Adam wished he could stay in that moment forever.  
A knocking resounding at the door, but that didn’t make Adam and Ronan break apart. They were too busy losing themselves in each other to hear the knocking continue, and continue, until eventually the door slammed open.  
Richard Gansey the III stood in the narrow doorway. “Adam, why didn’t you answer?” he demanded. “Wait, Ronan? What the hell?”  
Gansey was rendered silent as the took in the scene before him. His best friend and his neighbor practically sucking each other’s face off right in front of him, showing no sign that they were listening to Gansey. “Okay… I’m going to go,” he said slowly. “I’ll come back later? If you think you’ll be done by then. Okay. Bye.”  
A moan was heard from the couple and Gansey gave up leaving the two alone again.   
Ronan pulled away from Adam temporarily, “Was that Gansey?”   
“I think,” Adam wearily replied.   
“Fuck,” Ronan muttered before leaning back into Adam.   
“Wait,” Adam murmured against Ronan’s lips. “How do you even know Gansey?”  
“Well I have been living with the guy for two years now,” Ronan replied innocently.  
“So you’re telling me we’ve been neighbors all this time and I’m just now meeting you?” Adam exasperatedly asked.   
“I guess so. Now kiss me you fool.” And with that, Gansey was forgotten as Adam and Ronan fell into each other again. And for once, Adam was happy.

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on tumblr, we hope you liked it!


End file.
